Ban on Experimental Breeding
by Desaroy
Summary: Just a little one-shot. A night under observation at The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures for the Lupin Family


A/N: I don't own anything you reconize.

Remus Lupin noted that the orange hue from the sunset displayed a myriad of sunny colors against his wife's flamingo pink hair. When he looked into her magnanimous midnight blue eyes; her ancestral Black eyes, he realized that she couldn't morph her harrowing eyes due to unspoken fear. Despite her fear; she held a smile that radiated warmth and hope. He clung to her trying to steal some off Nymphadora Tonks- Lupin's everlasting confidence and optimism.

The moon betrayed Remus's body and better thoughts. His whole being told him that the Moon would rise in approximately twenty minutes. The research and observance ward of St. Mungo's was sterile, cold and was no place for Mrs. Lupin and child. Remus Lupin wrapped his arms around Dora tighter desperately needing this child to be normal. It was already too much that he had shamed Dora with their marriage but now, also a child who had no control.

Auror Tonks-Lupin was overjoyed like all Newlywed wives and expectant mothers should be. Dora Tonks-Lupin was a trusting woman and it was her fault that her brand new family was here. She gossiped to the secretary of the Auror Division, a former Hufflepuff housemate. The Ministry began to crumble, then the Hufflepuff secretary was pulled into interrogation and she spilled all of Dora' private happiness. Dora never told Remus that she spent most of work days being questioned by Delores Umbridge, instead of out fighting the death eaters.

The New Ministry was days away That meant days away from sacking , the bigot, Delores Umbridge wanted to see how many of prejudiced laws the Lupins could break. The Department for the regulation and control of magical creatures: Beast Division had quite a list of things to watch for from the Lupins.

Dora Tonks-Lupin hid within Remus's arms hoping that he would not blame her for being over joyous and landing them into such legal trouble. Most of all, she desperately hoped the test would show Remus that the child would be as perfect as she knew it would be. She knew this little family was built on loyalty, faith and love.

The click of dress shoes on metal stairs startled the couple out of their little world. Dora grabbed the lapels of Remus's tattered jacket and forcing him to look into her eyes. "Everything will be all right, Remus. Trust me.'" she says confidently. Remus leans down and kisses her with passion. "I will see you in the morning , Dora," he smiles.

"Ahem...Ahem, Mr. Lupin. You are need upstairs in the observance cages NOW." the healer says forcefully.

Dora held on to his hand as he pulled away. Remus looked down at the last of tips of their fingers still touched. He turned to go up the silver staircase with out a look back. He's done this before, many times before. The humiliation of being naked in front of a dozen strangers, being chained and cuffed while also in a cage, but the worse was only remember doing all of this as a human not an animal.

In his cage right before the moon had risen he could hear the healer's insipid voice and his wife's own shaky one.

The Healer turned to Dora Tonks-Lupin, "If you follow me ma,am. We will be doing the observance and paperwork in my office." He turned a crisply and opened a door on the left side of the hall. Dora noticed the sign next to the door indicating "Experimental Breeding Research". If the sign was any indicator for the rest of her night, then she would be quickly planning the escape of her little family.

The horrible healer opened the door and let her in. The office looked very familiar to her mother, Andromeda Tonks's healer office. The healer or mad-scientist motioned for Dora to set on the exam table. "I am Healer Nott, Auror Tonks. If you would please remove your shirt and pull your pants low enough to expose your entire abdomen?"

"Sure, but the name is Mrs. Lupin" she responded. Dora felt naked laying there in her bra and pants unbuttoned. She decided it was not nearly as bad as the humiliation that Remus spoke of when he had to

come here.

The healer began sticking cold circular nodules at her wrist forehead, chest and right where her little baby would baby. The nodules were all attached to a strange muggle looking machine. Healer Nott then looked up at her when she shivered. "Mrs. Lupin," He sneered, " You will be hooked up to this machine all night so we can observe you and the fetus's change under the moon. I will be doing an inuetero imaging spell now as the moon rises."

Healer Nott began a complicated spell over her middle. Soon a blue oval with a little squiggly alien inside appeared, then the room was filled with a whirring heartbeat sound. The healer began using his quick quills that were beside him. Unconcerned with her, Healer Nott evenly said "It is now 20:55, 5 minutes before moonrise. Lupin fetus already appears shifting slightly".

At the word SHIFTING, Dora's ears piqued. "It could be morph!, I am a metamorphmagus." the expectant mother interjected.

"Mrs. Lupin, please do not interfere with observation with uneducated remarks about shameful cross breeding" Healer Nott snapped.

Dora shot up quickly, pulling the wires taught. Just as she opened her mouth to shout at the Healer, screams and howls pierced the air.

Quickly, Healer Nott pushed her down on the table. "21:00, Moon Rise. Dora Lupin's heart rate has increased. Her features and body has changed. Most notably hair color changed from pink to brown. The Lupin Fetus's heart rate has increased exponentially. The fetus is moving rapidly. Also is irregularly shifting different sections of its anatomy. "

The healer droned on, along with the screams and howls of her husband. Dora just leaned back with tears silently washing her face. Dora looked at her baby, Remus and hers' child, their little turquise baby. Their precious little alien in a blue orb. Dora had seen morphing her whole life and a werewolf shift quite alot in her adult life. Dora knew the difference deep down in her core. Her little baby was taking all her magic so that it could morph to be something like the voice it knew to be its father.

She knew it all along. Baby Lupin would be a metamorphagus, like her. Baby boy Lupin would be kind, sympathic and self-less like his father. The howls and screams subdued. The baby began to still into one decided morph. Both mother and childs' heartbeats calmed down. Dora regained her magic. She gritted her teeth, changed her hair pink then started her tirade to change the healer's mind.

Healer Nott walked around dictating observances to his Quick Quill. After thirty minutes, everything seemed to come to a stand still. Dora had drifted off to sleep, when suddenly she was startled wake by the scraping of a chair. Dora was still hooked up to the strange machine and had the orb hovering over her, but the healer was perpendicular to her behind a desk.

Dora thought that Healer Nott wanted to put as much distance between her and him, that was professionally acceptable.

Nott looked at her pointedly, "Mrs. Lupin, I will have to start you a file of your own at the Werewolf Registry now. You were just a blight on Mr. Lupin's record before, but now that you have decided to breed; you must have your own. If the infant makes through childbirth then he will need to have his own as well. Is that clear Mrs. Lupin?"

Dora began to worry. She wasn't worried about the Ministry's crap record, but about the welfare of her baby. " Why wouldn't he make it through childbirth? He seemed pretty healthy."she expressed.

Nott sighed, "Ma'am, yes it seems as if the fetus is healthy, but there are other concerns. First off, werewolves do not breed usually. Also, there are laws in place that terminate a pregnancy of this nature. or yourself maybe sterilized, as well if found guilty of any charges."

"Hold on! I am an Auror. I know the law. You can not termninate my pregnancy or sterlize me without my consent!" Dora screamed. Then low hum of heartbeats from the orb began increasing a bit. She tried to relax, so that she didn't stress out the baby anymore.

"Mrs. Lupin, look into the new laws. They are changing daily. If an Auror, such as yourself cannot keep up with them, then I don't know how longer you may keep that position." Nott said smugly, "So let's start on this new file shall we? Lot's of questions and sunrise is at 05:23.

"Ok" She had to defeat, at least till Remus was fully functional.

"Full Name?"

"Nymphadora Thalia Tonks Lupin"

"Spouse?"

"Remus John Lupin"

"Address?"

"Same as spouse"

"Age?"

"24"

"Birth date?"

"Februray 14,1973"

"Occupation?"

"Auror"

"Blood Status?"

"Metamorphmagus"

"Parentage?"

"Half-Blood"

"Parents?"

"Andromeda Black Tonks - Pureblood

Theodore Tonks- Muggle-born"

Monotone, droll questions continued until 5:00 a.m., when a tired looking Healer Nott said two more questions. This seemed to wake up the little baby in the blue orb.

Last Menstruation?

three months ago

Last time of vaginal intercourse?

None of your damn business, Dora snapped.

The healer just rolled his eyes, "Mrs. Lupin, it doesn't look favorable in trials if you did not answer all the questions."

"Fine!" Dora blurted, "Right before I came her at 20:00, in a broom cupboard in front of this department!"

Healer Nott looked shocked, "Well, That's all the questions and its about day break".

The soft whirring heartbeat was covered sounds of howls than slowly faded into groans and grunts.

Just like before, the Healer circled her making notes, "Lupin Fetus and Mother heart rate slight increase. No visible changes with the mother. Fetus still shifting but considerably less than at moon rise".

After finishing his notes, the healer began removing the spell and the circle nodules. "Ok, Mrs. Lupin, please wait outside. Your husband should be down shortly. The head of the department and I will be with you two in 20 minutes with what you will be investigated about and your trial. "

Dora redressed in the silent office feeling alone without the whirring heartbeat and blue orb around her. She looked down at her slightly rounded belly. She placed a hand on the bumb and muttered, "You are loved".

She exited the office to see Remus limp lightly to the small confrence area. They sat down on the sofa together. "I don't think it was a good night for either us," Dora said, lightly kissing his mouth.

"So, any good news about the baby before I go to prision" Remus said dejectedly. She grabbed his chin to look at her. "Remus Lupin! You are not going to prision. He is more than healthy! He heard you at moon rise, I think. Baby Lupin started morphing and squirming to get his daddy's attention." She smiled brightly.

Remus clapsed her hand in his large one. " You are positive on the morphing and not the shifting?"

"Yes, He was morphing his little nubs like me, not turning into a wolf cub. Plus, you have to be bitten to be a werewolf" She said trying to snuggle to get closer.

A stern looking, suited man and Healer Nott came in briskly and took the two armchairs across from the couple. "Good Morning, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, I am Walden MacNair.I will be going over your case file"

First off, Auror Tonks-Lupin you are suspended until the investigations and trial is complete. Your Trial will be November 1,1997 at 10:00 a. Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures is conducting the investigations for the following charges:

Knowingly breaking the Ban on Experimental Breeding of 1965

Creating offspring of a Metamorphmagus and Werewolf

Illegal Marriage between a beast and human

Stealing Magic from Pure-Blood wizards

We will also recommend that the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous creatures have the pregnancy of Nymphadora Tonks Lupin terminated. Also, Mr. Remus John Lupin be sterilized. .

Until your trial date, both of you are to come back each full moon for observation, Is all that understood?"

"Yes, Sir" They both said at the same time and then took turns signing their case files. Remus stood up and shook both mens' hands.

Once, they reached the alley behind St. Mungo's , Dora dissolved into tears. "They were so cruel, Remus. I won't let them take our baby!" She sobbed.

Remus Lupin hugged his wife close and apparated them home.

A/N: I have never been pregnant, so I probably have a few facts wrong. Also, I am terrible at editing and am not sure how to save the correct changes when I edit on (Had to reload this story twice. Hope its not too terrible!


End file.
